Born: Sequel to A Twist Of Fate
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: In the end of the last story Buffy found out she was pregnant again. This follows the second pregnancy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just write about them.  
I also don't own the song. I don't think I was alive when it was written  
  
Author's note: I do know that a Vampire cannot get anyone pregnant.  
But I just had the idea so please humor me. This isn't that great  
but people asked for a sequel so here I go. Oh yeah. I'm not sure if I'm  
getting the song right.  
  
  
  
Born  
  
"Spike! What's wrong, are you okay?" Buffy asked her husband. He had  
hit the floor the moment he heard the news. "Nothing's wrong it's just,  
Bloody Hell another baby,"Spike said, pulling Buffy down onto the floor  
with him. "So you're not mad?" Buffy asked quietly. "Of course I'm   
not mad luv. I'm incredibly happy. I just don't know what to say."  
" You don't need to say anything. I can see that you're happy. It's   
in your eyes," Buffy replied. Spike pulled her into a hug. Kissing her  
forehead he said, "We have to tell everyone!"  
  
  
3 Months Later  
  
" Buffy can we please go?" Spike yelled. "I can't go. Everything I   
wear makes me look fat!" Buffy replied from down the hall. Spike sighed  
and walked into the bedroom where Buffy was examining her figure.   
He came up behind her and put his arms around her. Resting his hands on her stomach  
he said, " You're not even four months along, you're barely showing.   
And besides it's dark out for one. And for two you're going shopping for  
baby stuff, almost everybody will be pregnant!" Buffy smacked him upside  
the head. "You're not helping," she pouted. "I know I know, I'm a horrible person  
but can we please go?" Spike whined. Buffy nodded and they left the house.  
  
  
Two hours and ten stores later, Spike was getting frustrated. Buffy   
would find something she liked, ooh and ahh overit, then toss it back   
and walk away. Finally they got to the last store in Sunnydale. When   
Buffy saw the clothes section she squealed in delight. "This is it Spike. I   
know I'll find something here!" " I bloody well hope so," Spike   
muttered.  
  
  
3 months after that  
  
"God Buffy you're huge!" Anya exclaimed as she and Xander walked into  
the house. Buffy frowned at the half demon then looked down at her  
stomach. She was actually small for 6 1/2 months pregnant. She frowned  
again and went over to Spike. " Don't worry Pet you're not big, you're  
beautiful," Spike said, kissing Buffy's forehead. Everyone was coming   
over to celebrate Spike and Buffy's anniversary. Tara, Willow, Giles  
and Dawn walked inand everyone was there. " Well then. Let's get this   
party started!" Buffy said.   
  
  
Hours later, after everyone went home and the twins went to bed, Buffy and  
Spike were left to clean up the mess from the party. "Well, it was  
a bloody fun night I'd say," Spike said with a yawn. "Yeah. Not bad  
for the big 10th anniversary," Buffy replied. "I can't believe it's  
really been that long. The girls are growin up......." Spike trailed off.  
" Yeah I can remember when they were just liitle babies.... AHHHH"   
Buffy fell into a chair. Rushing to her side, Spike grsbbed Buffy's   
hand. Buffy held her stomach with her free hand. "What's happening?"  
she sobbed. "I hate to say it but I think you're going into labor!" 


	2. Birth.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Birth  
  
  
  
  
" NO NO. It can't be it's to soon. It's to soon" Buffy sobbed, tears  
rolling down her cheeks. "Shh. I know. Really I do. But I don't think  
you have a choice, " Spike replied. "Can you stand up?" Buffy tried  
but her legs gave out. Spike quickly scooped Buffy up, cradling her in his arms.  
He walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up to the girls.   
" Priscilla, Angelique!" The girls appeared at the top of the stairs.   
" What is it daddy. What's wrong with mom?is she okay?" Priscilla asked.  
"I don't know," Spike replied. " Call uncle Giles. Tell him to come   
pick you up and then go to the hospital. We'll meet you there." And  
with that he opened the door and hurried out to the car, a weakened  
Buffy in his arms.  
  
  
Spike burst through the doors to the hospital and was greeted by a   
familiar nurse. "Why William what on earth is wrong?" the nurse asked.  
Spike nodded towards Buffy. "I think she's gone into labor," he responded.  
The nrse gave him a funny look. "Well I doubt that but if you want   
we'll have a look at her." Spike followed the nurse into an exam room   
where she checked Buffy out. "Dear Lord! She has gone into labor!!  
We have to get her upstairs to NOW!" Spike picked Buffy back up and they headed   
upstairs. "Wait.It's to early it's not possible,"Buffy cried out.   
Spike held her tighter. "I'm sorry love but it is. It is."  
  
  
Giles Dawn and the twins rushed in and were met by Spike. He was wearing  
scrubs and he had a mask hanging around his neck. " What happened, How's  
Buffy, what's going on, is the baby okay?" The questions flew at Spike   
like bullets. "It's a boy. Buffy's okay but they don't know if the   
baby will make it.He was born so early. They took him right away.  
They didn't even let Buffy see him but I did. I saw him. God he was  
so tiny. He was so tiny." he said, dissolving into tears. He collapsed   
into a chair, sobbing. Angelique and Priscilla sat on their dad's   
lap. "Will the baby be okay Daddy?" Angelique asked, her big eyes filling  
up with tears. Spike hugged both girls. " I don't know baby. I just   
don't know." Just then , the doctor walked in. " William. I need to See you in Buffy's   
room, " he said. Spike nodded and got up.  
  
  
Spike sat on Buffy's bed, holding her hand. After a few minutes of silence  
the doctor spoke. "As you know, your son wasn't full term. When he   
was born his lungs were underdeveloped and..." "Spare me the medical  
crap and get to the Bloody point!" Buffy yelled. "The point would be  
that as hard as we tried, we could not save your little boy. I'm sorry  
but he's gone." 


	3. Dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I did come up with Angelique,  
Priscilla, and the little boy so I guess I own them. I don't own the   
song that's in this chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Death  
  
  
  
Buffy let out a loud sob and buried her head in Spike's shoulder and a  
single tear rolled down Spike's cheek. "I want to see him," Buffy's muffled  
voice said. "Buffy I don't think you're ready. You can't even walk yet,"  
the doctor said. "I'll carry her then. We want to see our baby," growled   
Spike. The doctor sighed and nodded. Spike scooped up Buffy and the  
doctor to where they could see their little boy.  
  
  
Spike and Buffy followed the doctor into a cold room. The doctor stopped  
them at a table where a tiny form lay covered with a blanket. Spike  
set Buffy on her feet and held onto her waist, supporting her weight.  
He nodded and the doctor carefully pulled the sheet off of the baby's  
face. When Buffy saw the baby she gasped. He was so tiny, so delicate.  
His little body looked like it would break with a single touch. "Can  
we still name him?" Buffy asked, tears falling from her eyes. The doctor  
nodded. "Then it's William." Spike turned to look at her. "Are you   
sure sweetheart?" Buffy nodded. Spike gently kissed her forehead.   
She kissed two of her fingers and gently touched William's forehead.   
Spike did the same, letting a few tears slip down his cheeks. "We love  
you William." Buffy couldn't handle it anymore. She collapsed into  
Spike's arms and sobbed. He picked her up again and headed towards   
her room. After making sure Buffy was safe, Spike went to go tell   
everyone.  
  
  
When Spike walked towards him, Giles knew instantly that something  
was wrong. Looking from Spike's tearstained face to his soaked shirt, Giles  
asked,"What happened?" Spike shook his head. "His name was William.  
He's gone. He was just to small. He couldn't make it." Priscilla and  
Angelique rushed into their father's arms, tears clouding their vision.  
" Why daddy? Why us? It's always us that has bad things happen. Why?"  
asked Priscilla. Spike hugged the girls. "I don't know why. I don't know."  
Dawn covered her face with her hands, crying. Giles tried to control  
himself. "I'm so sorry Spike," he said. Then his tears fell too.  
  
  
1 Week Later  
  
At the funeral, friends and family gathered just after sunset to say  
goodbye to little William. As they all stood beside the small grave,   
Buffy wept openly. Everyone was crying. As Angelique stepped towards   
the grave, Spike looked distant. His beautiful icy blue eyes were  
almost glazed over as he held Buffy tenderly. He looked at Angelique   
asshe began to sing, and his eyes glistened with tears as he listened   
to her sweet voice.  
  
  
Amazing grace How sweet the sound  
That save'd a wretch like me  
I once was lost, but now am found,   
Was blind but now I see.  
  
'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears reliev'd;  
How precious did that grace appear,  
The hour I first believed  
  
Thro' many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace has brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home.  
  
The lord has promis'd good to me,  
His word my hop secures;  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.  
  
Yes when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease;  
I shall posses within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.  
  
The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun forbear to shine;  
But God, who call'd me here below,  
Will be forever mine.  
  
Amazing Grace how sweet the sound,  
That sav'd a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found   
Was blind, but now I see.  
  
  
As Angelique finished, she cried freely. Buffy looked at her two beautiful   
Daughters and wonderful husband and realized how lucky she was to   
have them. She reached down and gently touched the casket. " Goodbye  
William. I'll always love you," she said. Spike hugged her as she turned  
away. He did the same as Buffy but whispered something nobody could  
hear.  
  
  
As everyone left, Buffy pulled Spike aside. "When you went up there,  
you said something. What?" Spike hesitated. "I said 'I need you to   
be your mother's guardian angel. She needs you to be there for her in   
some way. And now you can meet your Grandma Joyce. Tell her hello   
for me. I love you and I always will'. That's all I could think to  
say." Buffy hugged him. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard,"  
she whispered. Spike kissed her forehead. "I love you,"he said.   
"I love you too,"she replied. Spike put a hand on either side of   
Buffy's face and gently kissed her lips.He dropped his hands. "We're  
gonna be okay sweety. We're gonna be okay." Buffy held his hand and  
nodded. Then as they were walking towards the car Buffy took one last  
look back. She blew a kiss towards the grave. "Goodbye my baby."  
  
THE END 


End file.
